Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The combustor includes fuel injectors that supply fuel for the combustion process. Variations in the thermal expansion of multiple fuel lines may cause deflections in the fuel injector head.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,481 to Berglund et Al. discloses a fuel injector having a chamber with a fuel inlet and a plurality of fuel outlets, and including a fuel distributor that is arranged in the chamber for the purpose of distributing fuel introduced into the chamber via the fuel inlet to the outlets. The fuel distributor includes a generally rotary symmetric distributor body.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.